fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Skorm's Bow
Skorm's Bow is a legendary longbow in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. It was rumoured to have once belonged to the god Skorm; however, the Oracle discredits this argument by dismissing the existence of the gods Skorm and Avo. It is the most powerful ranged weapon available, due to its ability to charge up indefinitely. It has a distinctive blood red plate that covers the wielder's bow hand. Description Fabled weapon of the Overberg, this Longbow carries dark and terrible secrets that seem to propel arrows with a unique power. Appearance It is a curved Longbow which is grey with brown and gold attachments, and gold plating at the curved tips of the bow. At the middle of the bow is a dome-like handle with a red orb and matching coloured lines. Tips *You should always sacrifice close to midnight on a Saturday night leading into Sunday. Your very first day in Albion, Day 0, is a Sunday, so start the sacrifice a few minutes before midnight on Day 6, Day 13, Day 20, Day 27, ...etc. *To obtain this weapon, you have to earn enough evil points through sacrificing followers. Recruit the Henchmen that occupy Oakvale/Bowerstone South/Temple of Avo/Twinblade's Camp and sacrifice them at the Chapel of Skorm. Save the game before doing this. *A threshold of 1000 evil will get you the bow. *The best time for max good players is just before the dial reaches sunrise. *The best time for max evil players is just before the dial reaches sunset. *A well-timed sacrifice will yield more evil points. For the time of sacrifice, you must look at your alignment bar. A fully evil character will have to make the sacrifice just before sunset or while the time bar is in the dead centre of night; a fully good character will need to make the sacrifice just before sunrise. You should look at the time in the top right corner of your screen to help timing. However, the most accurate way to know the right time for the sacrifice is to use henchmen. You will know when the right hour has struck because the Henchmen will take their pay on the hour exactly. The overall point is that success with obtaining Skorm's Bow has to do with your alignment. It seems that the more extreme your alignment (fully good or evil), the better your chance at scoring enough evil points to obtain the bow. *Save your game at some point just before the right sacrifice time (at least an hour or two before midnight). If you don't get the Bow at the first try, reload your game and try again. *If you're doing the Trader Escort quest, go to the Chapel of Skorm right after they have had their break at the Camp and sacrifice the dark-hatted trader just before morning. You will get the bow right away. Make sure to Hero save before doing this, because if you mistime your sacrifice you may not want to be stuck with all those evil points. Also, Hero saving allows you to retain the steel axe, resurrection vial and silver key you have the option of picking up along the way. *A sure-fire way of doing this is to make sure that you have all of the following: 100 good alignment, no clothes on due to alignment adjustments just to be safe. Use the bodyguard from Twinblade's Camp, travel to the chapel and teleport to another location so you can have a recall teleport at the chapel. Sleep in said location until night on day 6, 13, 20, 27, 34, 41, etc. and then immediately fast travel to the chapel once you have awoken and sacrifice your bodyguard. If it doesn't quite get you enough the first try, wait a little longer to push closer to midnight and then try again. Save BEFORE you attempt to sacrifice just to be safe, you don't want to mess up and end up having to waste time setting things up again. *An easy way to determine the right time to obtain the weapon is to use the sundial in the Picnic Area. Just have a recall teleport to the Chapel of Skorm ready to get the most accurate time. Notes *This weapon cannot be obtained without the Hero committing evil acts. *This bow can do more damage per hit than any other weapon without using any augmentations. A hit from Skorm's Bow is far more devastating than a regular hit from any other weapon. *If you charge the bow for long enough it will be able to kill anything in one shot due to it being able to charge up indefinitely. This also gives the benefit of having a high combat multiplier. Use skills/items at this point to gain a lot of experience. *Skorm's bow is extremely useful in killing Jack of Blades the first time (you can take him down easily in 4 to 5 shots despite his other attacks) and for enemies like trolls (who only attack you from within a certain range, allowing you to charge up your bow as long as you like). If you're going to try to kill a Succubus nymph, Skorm's bow is also a good idea. *If you eat a Moonfish you will instantly flip the clock from day to night. Using a moonfish to go directly to midnight not recommended (see comments in previous section), but to flip the clock to sometime just before midnight is fine. *A fully evil Hero can use the follow expression to all the bandits in Twinblade's Camp, then sacrifice them all. *Another easy way is to just use "Follow" on hero guild NPCs and lead them to the shrine. *If used on one of Skorm's followers, a voice will say, "You misuse my weapon, heretic". * The traders at the Darkwood camp are also willing to follow the Hero. Video Gallery Skorm's Bow.jpg SkormBow.jpg Skorms bow acquired.jpg|Receiving Skorm's Bow es:Arco de Skorm pl:Łuk Skorma Category:Fable Weapons